Lies and Promises
by pinkstarpatricia
Summary: It was just supposed to be an afternoon of solitude. But it turned out to be so much more than she'd expected. DASEY. oneshot


**Hey there! :D This is my first fanfiction..well i authored a story before though but I deleted it. :( But anywho.Please don't be harsh on giving reviews. please? :) That's all. And btw. reviews are appreciated. :D**

**Happy Reading! ;)**

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and our heroine Casey McDonald went to her school to do some extra work in solace. But for some odd reason she can't find the 'perfect spot' to study in until she decided that it would just be better to sit on the staircase.

As she was about to sit down, she heared some hysterical giggling...So she started to follow the sound...

"That's odd. I never thought anyone would stay here during the weekends." she said as she walk through the empty halls.

She followed the giggling until she ended up in front of their school court. She opened the big wooden doors. As she opened it, she couldn't believe what her eyes met up with.. Her eyes got round as she gasped at what she saw. She wanted to run away but something kept her from moving out of the door. Instead of doing just that, She ended up walking towards those people.

"How could you?! how could you make out with this bitch? I thought you never liked Melissa!! and I thought you were sick...You told me you were sick! You're such a ahole!! I hate you!!" She said as she slapped him hard across his face.

"wow Casey...I never thought you were capable of saying that word. So what? I lied to you. Big deal. It's not like I even mean have the things I say to you.. I just don't love you anymore Casey and would you grow up?! Jeez." said the guy who was practically pissed at her.

"Grow up? Grow up? Maybe you should check yourself before you tell me something like that you...you!!" She stated shaking uncontrollably.

"Whatever. You know what, I shouldn't even have agreed to this in the first place..We should've just ended it for good. Cause I can't stand you!! I can't stand you expecting me to be perfect but i'm fckng NOT! Fairytales don't come true so grow up will you!!" He spat out bitterly to her face.

Casey was now sobbing hysterically that she started hyperventillating. As if on cue, the person she least expected came to her rescue.

He caught her on time and tried to calm her down. The guy and Melissa stood there like statues not minding at all. Just staring at her as if just wanting her to die. But of course they don't want that deep deep deep down.

As he settled Casey down on the floor, He stood up with a tight fist ready to strike.

"c'mon dude. I thought you hated her. Why would you even like a grubber and a dictator anyway?!" said the guy while settling his arm around Melissa's waist.

He apparently had heared enough. with that, He hit him straight in his face. Because of the great impact, The other went down crashing unto the floor together with Melissa.

Casey on the other hand was shocked at what she saw. all she could mutter was.

"...Derek..."

Derek gave the guy a glare right before he helped Casey stand. They walked out of the court with Derek's arm supporting her to walk.

Casey was still dazed on what had happened though and didn't even notice their close approximity. She could not believe that he was capable of protecting her. She wanted to hug him so tight but she knows'The' Derek Venturi doesn't do hugs. But she shrugged it anyway and hugged him.

Derek's eyes grew wide at the sudden action and his face turned a light shade of pink. His heart skipped a beat at that too.

"I know you don't do hugs but I can't help it. Thanks." Casey said as she cling unto his neck.

All Derek could reply was.."Err..Okay."

_Oh shit. I don't know if I could take this any longer. I have to push her back._ He thought to himself. But he just couldn't push her away cause he was totally enjoying it.

Casey pulled away after a few moments and looked into his deep hazel eyes as if hypnotizing him.

And because of the spur of the moment, their lips met.

Casey broke the kiss and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry." Casey said with a light shade of pink on her face.

"Actually, I really don't mind. Truth is Case, I really like you. I mean really like you. I know it sounds unbelievable but it's true. So I should be the one to apologize. Sorry." Derek said head down.

Casey was shocked at first then came to a sudden realization.

"To be honest...I kind of like you too. Even though I acted like that around Max a while ago, I like you. I mean maybe not as much as you like me but I do." She explained.

Derek's face was showed a hurt expression. Casey caught it just before he regained his composure.

"It's okay Case. You don't have to explain." Derek said with a small smile.

Casey was silent until..

"Can you wait?" Casey asked with a lot of hope.

"What?!"

"Could you wait?" She repeated. "Can you wait until i'm ready?"

"Even if it takes you forever to be ready for another relationship, I would wait for you even if it takes a lifetime just for the chance." Derek said with a now larger smile. A real smile not a smirk.

"Promise?" Casey asked

"I waited 3 months for this of course I Promise." He said chucklig lightly.

"Pinky swear?" Casey said chuckling a bit at her dumb actions. She was just happy that's why.

"Oh. c'mon Case you know I don't do those girly stuff!" Derek said slightly chuckling.

"Do it."

"fine..There."

Casey laughed at that and soon enough he laughed along with her.

"Let's go home. Nora's gonna worry if were not home there before dinner." Derek said

"Oh. okay. Can I drive?" She asked looking hopeful.

"After making me do that girly swear, I don't think so." Derek said while smirking at her.

"Aw. Puhlease.." Casey persuaded with her pleading eyes.

Derek couldn't help it but he just made a plan to settle it.

"Fine. but only If you get to the ca-" He was cut off when he saw running towards the school entrance reaching for the door.

Derek couldn't help but laugh at her childish actions but then started running.

"Better go faster princess..I'm a fast runner you know."

And with that, they ran through the empty halls racing unto who gets to drive...

...Casey drove home. :)

* * *

**That's it. Sorry if it's suckish. :D Reviews! )  
please don't b harsh. :)**


End file.
